This invention relates to solid oxide fuel cells, and to devices similar to fuel cells for use in electrocatalysis and electrolysis in gas based processes.
Despite considerable research and development effort, fuel cells have not yet been successfully commercialized. Gradual progress has been made in developing solid oxide fuel cells in two basic arrangements, flat plate and tubular but costs remain high and there are sealing and interconnect problems.
The present invention seeks to provide a radical means of addressing these problems.